Into Another Life
by Klaine's Child
Summary: The cycle of life.You have birth,death and re-birth. What if people really were reborn? Read what would happen if Logan and Kendall were reborn into new people.Kogan.


New story guys. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Kendall,I just want to go to sleep" Logan said for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes.

Kendall had been bothering him to go get a few drinks at a new club that had recently been opened. Logan wasn't much of a drinker and Kendall knew that,yet he still bothered him.

"Oh, come on Logie" Kendall begged.

That was the thing why Logan was Kendall's boyfriend, he was so demanding and persistant, he gets Logan going. Logan could barely say no to Kendall at times but this time Logan was firm, he only hoped he could hold out longer.

"I said no Kendall" Logan replied to the blond.

"Pweese" Kendall said.

Logan just shook his head, he didn't like when Kendall said words like he was a baby, that's what he usually did when he wanted something.

_It always worked._

Logan sat down on the couch, put his hands to his head to rub his temples. He knew he might give in soon but he needed to hold out.

"Please Logan, just one or two drinks and we will leave" Kendall said with hope and Logan groaned.

If he didn't say yes soon they would end up having sex and he was worn out enough already.

_They had sex twice that day._

_As shocking as it_ was,_ it was true._

"Okay Kendall" Logan said.

He just wanted to please the boy so he would be happy. If he couldn't do something he would sulk for days.

"I will go with you" Logan continued and Kendall smiled.

"But, only one or two drinks. Got that?" He said pointing his finger to his now beaming boyfriend.

"Yes. Go get your jacket and lets go" Kendall said as he approched the front door.

Logan went into the bedroom they shared and got his black leather jacket, put it on and re-entered the livingroom.

"Lets go so I can get back as soon as possible" Logan said as he went to stand beside Kendall.

"Okay, lets go" Kendall said as he and Logan left the apartment.

_If only they knew what was waiting for them._

* * *

Logan watched as Kendall downed his fifth glass a liqour. They had been at the club for about 2 hours now and Logan was ready to leave.

He had only drunk one beverage and that took awhile for him to do. Alcohol wasn't something he was used to consuming and he didn't understand how anyone could love to drink it. It tasted terrible.

Logan was sitting by himself in a booth where he could have a perfect view of Kendall. Kendall wasn't the best person to control himself when drunk. Wasn't a pretty sight.

Logan watched as a girl went and sat beside Kendall. He wasn't jealous, they hadn't even talked yet. Then again Kendall had drank another beer before the girl showed up so Kendall was on six drinks now.

Over the music of the club, Logan could hear the two start to talk, and he just wanted to rip the girls head off.

"Hey big boy" The girl said first.

"Hello" Kendall said with a goofy smile.

"You come here often?" The girl asked in a flirty tone.

"No,this is my first time here actually" Kendall replied.

"Did you come alone?" The girl asked.

Logan was being irritated right now. He had a feeling where this was going but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"No, but my boyfriend ditched me to go to where he is" Kendall responded with a slight frown.

"So, you're gay?" The girl asked with slight defeat in her voice.

"Bisexual" Kendall replied and the girl smiled bright, her white teeth almost blinding.

"Well, if your boyfriend can't stick by you then maybe I can make you feel important" the girl who Logan only just noticed had blond hair said while running a finger down Kendalls chest.

Logan was steaming, _that bitch._ What kind of person just trys to steal peoples boyfriends? Kendall better tell her to go away.

Logan was holding his hand tight around his empty glass, wanting to end the bitches life.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Kendall said in a sleepy tone.

Logan noticed how the girl just smiled more, like she had some plan in her crazed head.

"I think I can change your mind" the girl said as she leaned in and kissed Kendall on the lips, Kendall not pulling away.

Okay, that's it.

"Get off my boyfriend you bitch!" Logan screamed.

He got up and went over to where the two were and dragged the girl off with as much force as he could conjure,throwing her to the ground.

"What was that for asshole!" The girl screamed back.

"For kissing my boyfriend bitch" Logan said calmly.

"Log-" Kendall started but was cut off by Logan.

"Don't say anything!" Logan screamed at Kendall. He was mad that Kendall didn't push that whore away from him.

"Lets get out of here Kendall" Logan said, his voice calm as he headed to the exit.

Kendall looked at the girl and then followed Logan out.

* * *

Logan was steaming mad as Kendall got into the car so that Logan could start driving.

Logan couldn't believe a thing he just saw. Kendall actually kissed back that bitch. How could he do that?

"Logan, can we talk about this?" Kendall asked slightly sober again.

"No".

"But Log-".

"No".

"Oh come on"

"Kendall,I am not in the mood" Logan said,driving a little recklessly now.

"I'm sorry" Kendall said.

"Whatever" Logan said.

"Logan,please talk to me" Kendall said desperatly.

"No" Logan said still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Logan,stop being such stupid baby!" Kendall said making Logan take his hands off the wheel and look at him.

"Why should I?" Logan asked folding his arms.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Kendall screamed as he put his hands to the wheel.

The car started swerving, going out of the lane and hitting another car. Both boys felt instant pain, they felt like they were being stabbed. Eventually everything went black for both boys.

* * *

The funerals were a month later. Kendall being burried first and Logan a week after.

Kendall was pronounced dead on arrival to the hospital. His time of death was 9:16 P.M. Logan was dead sometime later at 8: 49 A.M. the following morning.

Everyone was sad to say the least. No one could believe they both died. Carlos was the last one to see Logan alive in the hospital. He broke down in tears seeing his friend in that bed, lifeless.

Big time rush was broken up without the leader and braniac and Carlos and James and the Knights went back to Minnesota to try and start there lives over.

_The memory would always be there though._

* * *

I hope you guys like this first chapter. Yes,this will be a multi-chapter fic. Please read and review.


End file.
